The Daughter of the Sea
by ThePrincessofBlackHearts
Summary: This is a story about Percy Jackson's sister, it is based just about after the titans curse and it's about how she is found,and how she discovers a new, more caring family.But what is this about a hidden gift that she harbours inside her, why is it that monsters target her more than other demi gods,and will she be able to defend her new found home, friends and family?
1. Chapter 1: hi there, i'm ianthe

**Chapter 1; hi there, I'm Ianthe**

Okay, let's get one thing straight I did not vandalise the school, it was not my fault, in fact if it weren't for me everyone would be dead, okay maybe that's overdoing it but they would be slightly scratched, maybe.

My name is Ianthe smith. And I am currently 12 years old I have no siblings and am an orphan as far as the council is concerned, I have ADHD and dyslexia, so basically school is hell for me.

Any ways my story begins like any other on a Monday morning, another day of being beaten up by the boys, of being sneered at by the girls and generally pitied by everyone else. But that's what you get for being a child of a dad who ran off and a mum who died in a plane crash.

I ran to school dodging each of the places where the gangs hang out and practically leaped into the safety of the school, well at least from the gangs. Because of my situation all of the popular clique's gang up on me tell me I'm ugly and stupid and stuff like that. I know I'm not Einstein but I've always thought I didn't have bad looks. I have my mum's soft shiny brown hair which I cut to above shoulder length. I have a lean figure which I got into shape by running to and from school but the only thing I don't like about my appearance are my eyes. Mum used to say they were the colour of the sea just like my dad's, I hate that, I don't want to look like a guy who abandoned a six month pregnant woman.

Today was different as I walked into school I noticed a group of people, a tall girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes, and short boy with brown skin and black hair with crutches, a large well-built boy with a big blue eye and a tall boy with brown hair and eyes, eyes so much like mine. He looked over his shoulder and caught me staring, and I scurried quickly away, I was so embarrassed it was only later when I realise the large well-built boy only had one eye.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Chapter two; The Plan**

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

Welcome back, Percy Jackson, I thought to myself, to the place which holds so many precious memories. Yeah right. I looked around from the wall on which I was sitting, I could see the entire grounds of the school my eyes peeled for a sign of anything suspicious. Tyson was leaning against the wall arguing with Grover who was nervously chewing on a bag load of apples. Grover looked up at me and said:

"Aw man, Perce, can we please get outta here. This place is giving me the creeps and I can you it is not first day jitters. There's something … I dunno, not right about this place." He trailed off.

"Yes, I agree with goat boy. This place smells funny." Tyson said agreeing with Grover.

"How many time have I got to tell you, I am a satyr, my name is not goat boy, and it is Grover, GROVER!" Grover shouted at Tyson attracting many puzzled looks from some of the other pupils. "Look, perce, as much as I hate to agree with the guy who can't even get my name right. This school stinks of monsters, man. I mean I think whatever's here, we wouldn't be able to take it. So it's two against one and the majority vote is that we leave." Grover told me with a little smugness in his voice.

"Over my dead body!" we all looked up to see Annabeth walking up to us a scowl on her face at overhearing the conversation,

"This is an important quest guys, the oracle herself said we had to come here. She said that an extremely powerful demigod is here and we have to get to them before anyone or anything gets to them first."

I nodded vigorously to show that I agreed with Annabeth, I didn't really have a choice considering what she'd do to me if I didn't. And she was right about us having to complete our mission. I had to get Grover and Tyson to come with us, it's not like we could leave them alone, and we needed their keen sense of smell.

"Look at it this way guys, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to camp half-blood. Grover, you wouldn't want to miss those famous camp half-blood enchiladas now would you? And Ty, didn't you have that brand new project you were working on, you want to get back to that don't you. Come on guys, think of what's in it for you." I said in my most persuasive voice, which is actually not very persuasive at all.

Grover's stomach growled loudly and he looked up at me with his most annoyed face,

"Fine, but don't blame me if there's something nasty in there. I mean this place really gives me the creeps." Grover said indignantly.

"What about you ty?" I asked Tyson

"Okay if that's what it takes." He resignedly replied.

"Well, if that's all settled, we'd better get to lessons. We're all in different classes so that way we can scout out the half-blood faster. Grover you're in home economics, Tyson you're in wood shop and Percy you're in algebra. Let's move out!" Annabeth commanded in her most authoritative voice as she started walking away.

"Nice! More food!" Grover remarked looking excited for once

"Does wood shop mean that I get to build things? Tyson asked quizzically as he and Grover hurried to catch up with Annabeth.

"Hey! Wait! Why do I have to be in algebra? I mean really!" I complained as I struggled to get my things and catch up with them. Suddenly my half-blood instincts kicked in and I felt a presence behind me, as I slowly turned around I saw a young girl of about twelve staring at me, as I looked into her eyes I saw a thousand battles, empires rise and fall, and a young girl sitting on a rock in the middle of the sea, singing. But then our gaze broke and the vision ended, and she hurriedly scuttled away looking extremely embarrassed.

What in hades was that? I thought but soon all thought of that moment left my mind as I heard the school bell, wouldn't want to be late on my first day, yay.


	3. Chapter 3: Bullies and Algebra

**Chapter 3: bullies and algebra, Not a good mix/**

The first class was algebra, and as I found my desk in the middle of the classroom the sickly smell of cheap perfume reached my nostrils, sigh, great, just great, this is the last thing I need.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here girls. Someone accidently dragged some trash into the classroom."

This lovely comment came from Charlotte Clarice Jones, the most popular girl in school. She has platinum blonde hair which she claims is natural and she styles it extravagantly each day, she wears waaaaaayyyy too much makeup and always wears the latest trends. Because of these few facts the entire school is under her control, she gets invited to all the parties, all the boys want her, all the girls want to be her. I got on her bad side the very first day of school. I don't exactly know what I did, but what I do know is that from that day she has always singled me out, and so her and her posse which always follow her around seem to delight in making my life miserable.

"Oh my, its stinking up the room, we really out to dispose of it, Shouldn't we girls?" Charlotte sneered as her gang snickered as they slowly circled me.

"I mean trash should stay where trash belongs. But I mean I could always make allowances now, right girls?"

I was now totally surrounded and was trapped, Charlotte's gang were still nodding from her last comment. There was still a few minutes until class started and so there was no hope of rescue. The gang parted slightly to let Charlotte through.

"I mean I'm a very nice person, I don't want trouble, I just think that if trash wants to even be in the same room as us it should pay up!"

She had pushed me to the ground and had grabbed a handful of my hair, and was ripping several strands out. She leant down and put her mouth to my ear and whispered,

"I don't want much little one, I just want your gift, give me your gift and it'll all be over very soon…"

I flinched as her hands scratched my face, and stared in fear as she licked her lips with her forked tongue. Wait what! Forked tongue, the fear was getting to me. Her face was inched apart from mine now and she smiled and said

"Give. Me. Your. Gift." She said softly

"I, I, I, don't know what you mean. Please let go!" I begged her

Her face twitched in anger, and she bashed my head against the desk, I knew by now not to fight back, it only ended in trouble. But I really didn't know what she meant, what gift? She asked me every time. What the hell was she talking about?

"GIVE ME YOUR GIFT NOW! OR ELSE I WILL HURT YOU" she screamed into my ear.

I actually thought I was going to die, I mean I knew Charlotte had it out for me but this time it was as if she really wanted to kill me. I hurriedly came to a conclusion: this girl was PHYSCO! I closed my eyes and prayed to anyone up there to get me out of this and then suddenly,

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

The school bell rang shrilly, and the loud sounds of student's footsteps could be heard coming towards the classroom, Charlotte quickly got up, brushed herself off and waved her hand, signalling to her goons to get to their seats. She leant down and whispered in my ear, her cold breath creating goose bumps on my skin,

"This isn't over. I've run out of patience, and you've run out of time." She then smiled brightly and said cheerfully

"And that is how that equation works, I hope you understand now Ianthe" as she was saying this our algebra teacher Mr hunt came into the class room.

"Thank you Miss Jones for helping Ianthe, now return to your seat" Mr Hunt said in his gruff voice

"Of course Mr Hunt, glad I could help, we'll talk after class Ianthe"

Charlotte said this cheerfully as she went to her seat but I could tell that I really wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter. I sank back into my seat and began to think of the ways this day could get any worse.

"And so class we have a new student joining us today in algebra, Mr Percy Jackson. Come in if you will Mr Jackson" Mr Hunt addressed the class and as he did he beckoned in a tall boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes. As he came in you could hear the appreciative oohs and ahhs from the girls. It was the SAME boy I had been staring at earlier. Great, just great, I thought as I sank even lower into my chair, someone up there has definitely got it in for me.


	4. Chapter 4: she's a snake in the grass

Number one. Find the incredibly powerful half blood.

Number two. Convince the half-blood that I am not crazy, that it's all real and that they have to go with the strange people they've never met if they want to live.

Number three. Find out if there are any monsters that want to devour us.

Number four. Destroy any monsters that want to devour us.

And number five. Get the hades out of here.

Five simple objectives Annabeth had said, all easy to do, we'd be in and out of there in a flash. She did not mention on the other hand that I would actually have to participate in lessons. Beside aren't I a little too old for this class everyone else is about twelve. But in all seriousness there was a monster here, a powerful one too, now how were we going to find it, no the better question is how was it going to find us?

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

The bell that signalled the end of the lessons shrilled in my ears, I watched as all the kids dispersed out of the classroom, I was going to stay behind and find out any information about any "unusual kids" they might have here. I saw as the blonde bombshell that had been watching me went over to a girl with short brown hair and… wait wait wait wait that's the same girl who had been watching me earlier. Damn Percy you can't obey the simplest instruction of keeping a low profile can you? But there was something about those two, the blonde bombshell made me nervous just because of her aura and the way she moved but the other girl made me nervous because of the way she looked at me with absolutely no expression her eyes analysing me in much the same way Annabeth did but with more apprehension and fear.

"Come on Ianthe! We gotta get going or else we won't get a good seat! Hurry hurry!" the blond said whom if I recalled was called Clarice, she was tugging on the girls arms with a lot of force, her voice indicated she was joking but the way she was handling the other girl was rough as if she was running out of patience with her.

"Um, clarice I don't really want to…" the girl trailed off

Clarice looked livid but then said

"don't be silly, look I'll buy you a juice and that'll make you feel better!" with that she yanked the girl to her feet and pulled her out of the classroom the other girl trailing limpidly behind her, that was some grade A bullying there, I should know. I'll probably tell someone later but right now I have bigger fish to fry. That was what I was thinking until the girl lifted her head, stared straight into my eyes and mouthed,

"Help me."

Great, just great.

I rushed to my feet still not understanding why I was suddenly so compelled to help her as if I was being ordered to. I rushed down the hall determined to find them until then the worst happened,

"PERCY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" Annabeth's voice echoed around the halls all eyes turned to me, I cringed so much for keeping a low profile.

"What the hades! We were meant to meet up fifteen minutes ago! What have you being doing? Grover, Tyson and I haven't found hide not hair of this half blood and we're running out of time! Something very weird and wrong is here."

"I know I know and I understand that we have an important mission to do" I said trying to save my skin. I half listened as Annabeth rambled on about our next course of action, but I couldn't shake off the feeling I'd had, I felt like I'd lost control of my bod, lost my free will, I felt like I HAD to help this girl. And it scared me because I didn't know why.

Percy! Are you listening we have to…" but I never learnt what Annabeth thought we had to do because at that moment we heard an ear-splitting crash, a deathly roar and then a bloodcurdling scream. Annabeth didn't have to say anything because we were already running in the direction it came from.

Ianthe's p.o.v

I had mothed the words help me to the new boy but I doubt he'd actually help, no one ever does. And who could blame them, its part of human nature every man or woman for themselves. I was just going to have to deal with this myself.

"Hi honey, wasn't that lesson just terrible. But the new boy was cute. She smelt absolutely delicious, didn't he girls?" Clarice directed this last comment to her cronies

"Um I didn't really think so." I said.

"Ugh. Like I actually care what you think, let's get down to business little half blood. Give me your gift, I've told you time and time again. Give it to me" she hadn't gotten mad which was weird she was talking to me in a business-like tone. It was strange all this time she had been talking I'd felt something welling up in my chest.

"Why don't you just take it?" I said quietly under my breath, even though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ah ha so you do know what I'm talking about! I can't take it from you. You need to give consent, if it was that easy I would have killed you a long time ago." She said smiling her eyes glistening.

"Time and time again I just wanted to prise it out of you, I didn't want to torture you and make someone up there extremely unhappy. But now I've run out of time, back up has arrived for you, NEW HALF BLOODS THAT ARE ENTIRELY CAPABLE OF SENDING ME BACK TO TARTAROS! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! I WILL NOT GO BACK! GIRLS! PIN HER DOWN. DON'T WORRY LITTLE GIRL, I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU, I'M JUST GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!" she screamed at me and started to change, her legs conjoined together and grew scales until she had a serpents' tail, and her eyes had a strange cannibalistic hunger in them. My voice was stuck in my throat, I couldn't speak I couldn't move, I could only watch.

"It's been a long time since I ate a child, I wonder what you taste like? I do hope Hera is watching this. Knowing she is responsible for so many deaths, but she killed my children so it's payback! Open wide!" she said and then let out a bloodcurdling roar and then I joined in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	5. Chapter5 transfer students to the rescue

Oh god, I am going to die. This b*tch is going to kill me. Like rip out my throat kill me. Clarice started throttling me, I couldn't breathe I started to black out but I heard voices I saw that boy from class and his friends but his time they all had weapons and were attacking the girls. Clarice let me go hissing and cursing in a language that was oddly familiar. And then I lost consciousness.

_"Come on now sweetie are you ready?" a beautiful young woman about the age of 21 with long brown hair and brown eyes asked the toddler that was rested on her knee._

_"Yes mummy!"_

_"One, two, three"_

_"When the autumn colours pass,_

_Through the season's hourglass."_

_The toddler tripped over her words and the song disappeared._

_"No honey you need to speak clearly, accentuate each word. If you were meaning to say heal but instead you said head, things might take a very different turn." The young woman frowned._

_"I don't understand mummy, why I must learn all these songs?" the toddler looked puzzled and infuriated in the way young children are when they can't get something right._

_"Because my darling you are a very, very special girl. Your father tried to tell me and help me. But I was scared and I ran. I now know that was the wrong thing to do. I must now try to help you the best was I can. You know my darling if you are ever in a pinch, faced against creatures made from nightmares all you need to do is sing, with light in your heart and it'll banish the darkness. But be careful just as it can be used to heal, it can be used to hurt. Once again if you please."_

_"When the autumn colours pass_

_Through the season's hourglass_

_Once again, there is winter in me_

_When November's grass is browned_

_By the frost upon the ground_

_It is then, you'll find the winter in me_

_But underneath the fallen snow_

_Lies a harvest yet to come_

_For just as spring is guaranteed_

_Life is etched into the seed_

_Time to welcome the winter in me."_

"Wake up, wake up. Can you hear me? Please wake up. Shit, Percy do you think this is the one?" a woman's voice reached my ears, someone else was holding me.

"I think so Lamia targeted her specifically, she must be the half blood. We've got to give her the nectar. She'll die otherwise!"

"But what if she's not? She'll die if she's mortal!" another boys voice reached my ears, it was slightly grating like a goats. I began to hear the ocean and the pain in my chest became greater.

"No, we're losing her! It's now or never Percy." Someone tipped my head back and something sweet like honey but had a tinge of spice trickled down my throat, it was amazing. The pain was getting less and less. I felt my eyelids opening a saw the sight of the transfer students looking back at me. The girl with the grey eyes and blonde hair looked to her right at the boy with the brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Yup, she's the half blood. Hi there, my name is Annabeth Chase, the idiot to my left is Percy Jackson, the boy to my left is Grover Underwood and the boy holding you is Tyson"

I looked up to see the boy, Tyson and he was staring down at me with one big brown eye.

"Oh hello…" I said quietly trying to work out whether I should be thankful because they saved my life or whether I should start running because the probably also wanted to kill me.

"You shouldn't look so scared we're not going to hurt you, we're here to help you." Annabeth helped me up so I could sit on my own.

"How? Why? You hardly know me! You could've been hurt! Why'd you save me?" I asked getting increasingly more panicked.

"Whoa, calm down. Perhaps I should properly explain you are a-"Annabeth started to talk but Percy quickly cut her off.

"Should we really talk about this here? Lamia put up quite the fight and there's some major damage. I do not want to be here and explain this whole thing when the cops arrive."

Annabeth looked at Percy, and then at the huge damage that surrounded her, her eyes scanned over everything from flicking over me to assessing the exits. She looked like she was formulating a plan.

"Unfortunately Percy's right. We have to get out of here. Come on I swear everything will be explained soon enough. And we can help you. But if you need a reason to come with us, more monsters like Lamia will be coming to get you. Monsters worse than Lamia."

I gulped not really knowing who Lamia was but the way Annabeth said it sent shivers down my spine "Worse than Lamia?"

"Yup, worse than Lamia." Annabeth nodded. She then turned her head and talked to Percy about arrangements and if he could call pegasi here in time. I had no idea what they were talking about. But I then noticed some movement behind them. Lamia had gone from where she lay, and was now looming up behind them. I then felt words bubbling up inside my throat and they just flowed out. I don't remember what song I sang, if it was even a song. All I remember is this flow of music and when it reached Lamias ears she doubled over in pain clutching her ears.

"You knew! YOU KNEW YOU HAD THE GIFT! BUT DON'T YOU WORRY! NOW YOU'VE REVEALED YOURSELF AND OTHERS WILL COME TO GET YOU! AND YOUR BODY CAN'T COPE WITH IT, IF THE MONSTERS DON'T KILL YOU YOUR OWN GIFT WILL!" Lamia shrieking speech was cut short by Percy's sword being embedded in her back.

"That's enough out of you." He said looking down at her. I was about to thank them when I retched and started coughing up blood.

"By the gods what's happening to her?" Grover asked panicked

"I don't know but we've got to get her to camp right now, more nectar not too much though we don't know her limit." Annabeth said in a commanding voice

My eyes were getting heavier and heavier and I felt really sleepy I was choking on my own blood and it hurt so was such a contrast from the high I'd felt when I did, what I did to Lamia.

"She's closing her eyes! What do we do? We can't bring back a dead half-blood! Especially not one with that type of power!"

"It's okay… you can go to sleep. You're going to be fine, we'll explain all this later, okay?" Percy said calmly but I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or Grover.

I weakly nodded and closed my eyes the last thing I heard was Grover talking with what sounded like pity

"Poor kid, she's going to have a tough time even back at camp. I wonder who her godly parent is and why they would be so cruel as to do this to her."


	6. Chapter 6:

**It's not a gift, it's a curse. Duh.**

I honestly don't know how long I was out for but when I awoke I was in a crisp clean bed with warm blankets all around me. I sat up slowly but sank back down when I felt a searing pain go through my head. I then felt a cold towel on my forehead.

"Calm down tiger. Getting up quickly is not the best idea in the world."

I looked around and came face to face with a girl I'd never met before. Then again I'd never met any of these people before so there really wasn't much of a change. She had cocoa coloured skin, brown eyes and long silky black hair that fell to her waist. She beamed at me.

"Introductions. My name is Amira Leonhart, daughter of Apollo. It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance."

"Uh huh. Apollo as in the Greek god?" I said hesitantly, what was with these people and Greek mythology, nectar, Lamia, Apollo? I was about to ask more questions when the door swung open and the brown haired boy walked in.

"Hey Amira, oh so you're awake…and alive. That's good to name is-"

"Percy Jackson. Yeah, I remember you from algebra." At hearing this Amira burst out laughing.

"Ooh that's hysterical. You were in full hero mode Perce, yet out of all the things she witnessed you doing the one that stuck in her mind is you in algebra. Oh by the gods my sides are splitting open."

Percy looked incredibly disgruntled but smiled after a few seconds seeing the funny side of it.

"And you're Ianthe. Right? I've come here to fetch. Mr D wants to meet you."

"Yes… I'm Ianthe. Um… who's Mr D." I asked as Percy pulled me to my feet and led me out of what I can only assume was the infirmary.

"Someone you do not want to keep waiting."

Percy walked briskly though the camp, Percy pointed things out to me like the pegasi stables, the forges, the climbing wall and the fighting pit. He said it all so naturally yet my mind was blowing up.

"And finally the big house. In we go and try not to be too intimidated, he can't hurt you. I have a feeling you're too important."

Percy pushed open the door and I was met with the sight of a rather overgrown man in shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt, a can of coke in his hand. He didn't look all that powerful but there was something about him, like he had the power to make my mind break with a click of his fingers. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Next to him was a smartly dressed man in a wheelchair, he smiled at me.

"Okay who the hell is the new brat." The man who I could only assume is Mr D said with a "I really could care less" tone.

"This is Ianthe Smith" Percy said with a grin

"Does it look like I really care Jackson?"

"Heh hem. Hello my child my name is Chiron" the smartly dressed man got up out of his wheel chair but what followed him was the whole lower body of a horse. I repeat, a horse.

"You are a centaur" I said stupidly

"Yes, yes I am. And this is our esteemed camp director Mr D also known as Dionysus but names have power here." Chiron said whilst gesturing to Mr D who was opening his fifth can of coke.

"As in the Greek god of wine?" I asked because this guy sure didn't look like a god but then Clarice hadn't looked like a people eating snake before.

"Yes, finally a newbie actually appreciates my greatness. But you're too young to drink according to this new law some idiot put in place, aren't ya kid?"

"Yes sir. If you don't mind me asking, what the hell is going on?"

"To put it simply you are a half blood. The offspring of a god and a mortal. As such there is godly blood flowing through our veins which makes you insatiable to monsters. Monsters such as Lamia. This place is camp half blood, a safe place where half-bloods can hone their skills until they are old enough. You are to remain here, for your own safety."

"How will I know who my godly parent is?" I asked because I was eager to know who my dad was, and why he left. Chiron and Mr D paused until Percy answered for them.

"That's the thing. You might not. The gods are very busy, so they say, and have a lot of kids. They don't have time to claim hem all." He sounded a little bitter at the end.

"But something more important than that, what's the deal with making monsters able to writhe and scream in pain just by singing, huh?" Mr D changed the subject from him and his fellow god's lack of parental responsibility.

"I don't know sir, I've never been able to do that before. My mother, before she died in a plane crash, taught me all these songs. And when I sang them things seemed to happen. But I stopped and blamed an overactive imagination for all the other stuff that happened. But I continuously remember people asking me if I would kindly give them my gift."

Mr D snorted

"If you have what I think you have then that is no gift." Mr D said sarcastically. I really didn't like this guy,

"What is it M d" Chiron said, trying to remain civil.

"It's known as sirens scream. Now, it isn't like Aphrodite's charm. Charm lulls you into a feeling of warmth it makes you want to do it, like it's your choice. Sirens scream on the other hand is painful, it forces your body to make it do what it wants, you have no choice and there's no breaking out of it. It can order you to die if it wants to. And if it's just a scream then it's cause intense pain."

"Well miss Ianthe it seems like you are an incredibly powerful half-blood" Chiron said, trying to round off the conversation.

"I wasn't finished. The sirens scream isn't meant to have a physical form but every few centuries it takes a host. Like you kid, but mortals aren't meant to have stuff like that. Every time you use it, it's going to take its toll, it may not do it immediately either. Since monsters have the compatibility to harness it they call it a gift. But for you, does it sound like a gift kid? Cause it's not. It's a curse. But it's up to you how you use it."

Both Chiron and Percy were silent it was obvious that to them they'd never seen Mr D so serious for such a long period of time.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for, get out of y sight both of you brats. It's time you dinner anyway. Then take her to the Hermes cabin Jackson, she can stay there for the time being." Mr D snapped.

"Yes, Mr D. come on Ianthe."

"Wait a second did you say you mother died in a plane crash?"

"Yes sir" I nodded not really wanting to talk about my mother's death.

"Huh, interesting, u can go now."

And with that Percy dragged me out of the Big house and down to a courtyard with tables and chairs all set up, with loads of kids piled about at different tables. Just like a school cafeteria. There were so many cliques.

"Oh hey Annabeth! Wait a second would you Ia?" Percy called over to Annabeth and Grover and ran over to them.

"'Kay" I mumbled but he was already gone.

I said I would wait but I realised just how clod I was in my t-shirt and jeans that hadn't been changed and I felt myself slowly walking towards the hearth.

**DISCLAIMER! Sirens scream is not a REAL curse in Greek mythology nor does it appear in any of the Percy Jackson o Heroes of Olympus series. Sirens scream and its origins are made up purely by me, so please don't leave any reviews talking about how it isn't a real thing. **


End file.
